Hairy deathclaw
Deathclaws are mutated creatures in Fallout Tactics: Brotherhood of Steel. Background thumb|The [[Mother (Fallout Tactics)|deathclaw matriarch imprisoned in Mardin.]] An entirely separate deathclaw species living in the area of the former states of Illinois, Missouri and Kansas, the eastern hairy deathclaw is an unique creature that emerged in the territories belonging to the states of Illinois, Missouri, and Kansas.Habitat, as seen in Fallout Tactics. The Matriarch of one deathclaw pack was captured by the psychic tribe known as the Beastlords. While the tribals were able to use their psychic powers to control other animals, the deathclaws were strong enough to resist them. However, they cooperated with the Beastlords in order to protect their Mother. After the Matriarch was freed by the Brotherhood of Steel, she led her pack to join the Brotherhood, and the Elders surprisingly agreed. She herself volunteered her services, aptly named Mother. Characteristics Biology Unlike deathclaws derived from Jackson's chameleons, these deathclaws are mammals, not reptiles.Mother: "M07_Mother_D01 = { Who wantss to sssuck a nipple firsst? }" (MIS 07 Speech.txt) They are covered in a thick layer of fur, providing them with excellent protection from the elements, while their thick, leathery skin grants them excellent protection from projectiles and melee weapons. They are easily distinguishable by a crest of five horns protruding from their skull and a single nasal horn. The eponymous claws are also much less pronounced than in reptile deathclaws.Hairy deathclaw appearance. Other distinguishing features include a mammal-like appearance and physique, including higher primate body-shape, more developed arms with long and sharp claws, the aforementioned horns of several herbivore mammal types, and a predatory maw. Their skin is comparable in resilience to their reptile brethren. Furthermore, at least some of them are capable of mimicking human speech, apparently through natural evolution.Idle barks and dialogue with the Matriarch. The hairy deathclaws are more matriarchal than their reptilian counterparts, with large packs led by single matriarchs. If a territory lacks enough sustenance for such a pack, they split into autonomous smaller families of infants led and protected by the pair of adults. Although mature deathclaws are quite intelligent, sapient, and self-aware, infant deathclaws are less hairy and seem to be absolutely unintelligent, behaving like regular animals. One quirk of their biology is that, despite being mammals, young are not carried to term, but hatch from eggs laid by females and only once they hatch do they rely on their mothers' milk.Deathclaws are shown to lay eggs like their reptile counterparts; see asset linked in the infobox. Gameplay attributes In Fallout Tactics patched to 1.27, deathclaws are deadly. They are highly resistant to regular ammunition. The non-player characters in each bunker often say "I have some AP ammo for those deathclaws." but they will not trade it. Even an Anti-Vehicle mine does only medium damage. In Quincy, a player is confronted with seven deathclaws and around five baby deathclaws. However, they can be seen in a random encounter before that mission. Deathclaws were derived from mixed animal stock and then refined using genetic engineering to produce super fast killing machines. Because of their extreme power, they get a large amount of Hit Points and a boost to Radiation Resistance. However, they are vulnerable to fire and cannot use any projectile weapons or armor, though they can equip Power Fists and other unarmed weapons, as well as carry and use grenades and mines. Their statistics make them excellent for Stealth skills, so they can easily sneak up on enemies to get to melee range. Variants Deathclaw Hairy deathclaws are indeed vicious and dangerous creatures. They are highly resistant to regular ammunition, and can dish out massive amounts of damage. Baby deathclaw Baby deathclaws are much smaller, and can't take as much damage, or inflict it. Appearances Hairy deathclaws appear only in Fallout Tactics. Behind the scenes Gallery Deathclaw Swipe Attack (Fallout Tactics).gif|''Fallout Tactics'' deathclaw attacking Deathclaw.JPG|''Fallout Tactics'' deathclaw concept art Deathclaw-attack-fox.jpg|''Fallout Tactics'' deathclaw render FOT baby deathclaw.jpg|Baby deathclaw model FOT DeathClaw target.png|Targeted deathclaw FOT DeathClawEgg target.png ‎|Targeted deathclaw egg References Category:Fallout Tactics creatures Category:Deathclaws Category:Fauna ru:Коготь смерти (Fallout Tactics)